Durin's Last Stnd
by the-horntail-in-me
Summary: The Balrog is attacking, it has already killed 910 of the population of Moria and is coming after Durin he puts up a fight. Will he be victorious. Please R&R. Only one chapter.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with The Lord of the Rings except the plot of this story, and I assure you I am not making any money from it.  
  
Durin's Last Stand  
  
It had been three days since the Lord of Moria first received news that his splendid realm of Moria was under threat from the likes of a beast that could rival Shelob of Minas Morgul in Malice.  
At this moment Durin Lord of Moria prepared for a battle, that he doubted that even he and his legion could win, against this fell beast known as a Balrog. His people had awoken it when digging for true silver a.k.a Mithril and it had attacked and slaughtered tens upon tens of Dwarves and had not relented once in three days and was now known to be heading for the chamber of Marzabul that he was now getting ready.  
Durin wore a helm of Mithril that was a memento of the first Mithril excavation. His hair hung frizzily on his shoulders and he wore Dwarfish garments that bore the sign of the men of Hollin, the High Elves and the Dwarves of Moria. Around his waist was a belt of Goblin skin that he had got from the Misty Mountains when the Goblins attacked. On his belt hung a numerous amount of throwing axes, the edge of their blades was made from Mithril. Over his shoulder protecting his back and chest and his stomach hung a coat of Mithril (The very one that Thorin gives Bilbo). On his feet he wore black boots that reached up to his knees.  
Suddenly the temperature rose to an unbearable amount and fire could be seen flickering in the outside hall moving steadily towards Durin and his men and they shivered in fear for the moment they had been dreading was almost upon them.  
"Be stout of heart for whether we win or lose you will have died a valiant death worthy of songs and you shall not be forgotten" Durin cried suddenly marching to face what would become his bane.  
The beast sensed the rage of one of the remaining mortals that had disturbed his slumber.  
"Perhaps I will come across a worthy opponent at last," the beast mused to itself.  
Durin saw the beast round the corner and gasped at the black as night beast tinged with flickering flames that engulfed it. For the first time in his long life Durin was scared.  
"Dwarves stand your ground," Durin said regaining his courage whilst unlatching a throwing axe from his belt.  
Durin took careful aim, between the eyes, pulled his arm back and chucked the axe. The heat emanating from the Balrog melted the axe before it even came into contact.  
How can we beat this beast when our weapons have no effect on it?  
"Head for the great stairs there lays our only hope," Durin cried leading the dwarves to the chamber of Marzabul.  
Durin and his men sprinted to the chamber and out of the east entrance.  
"We must make for the Bridge of Khazad Dum," roared Durin new hope coming to him.  
Durin and the dwarves were thankful that though there legs were small dwarves could run for hours without showing any signs of tiring. Two hours after Durin fled from the Balrog he arrived at the bridge that had been very useful when defending Moria from Orcs and Goblins as they didn't speak elfish and couldn't say the password.  
They didn't notice but the Balrog had been following them at a distance so as not to alert them to its presence but it decided now was the right time to attack so it whipped its many tonged whip at the closest dwarf and smashed it the wall  
"MROR" Durin cried as the dwarf hit the wall "To the other side"  
"Go to dale Hundin, and tell them that should they come to Moria they will die for we have awoken a sleeping evil and I fear that we shall not live to see the sun rise," Durin cried trying to move a boulder on to the bridge  
"You" he said to the nearest Dwarf "Help me move this boulder" he finished indicating the boulder.  
So they moved the boulder onto the bridge at the same moment the beast attacked and kicked the boulder aside like it was a football and smote Durin with his fiery sword.  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" all the Dwarves cried in unison as Durin fell into the depths of the mountain and the remaining dwarves attacked.  
They chopped with their axes and threw their throwing axes but their attempts were futile for their weapons had no effect and one by one they were killed by the sword of the Balrog. And since that day Moria was no longer under the rule of the dwarves but under the rule of Durin's bane, the Balrog. 


End file.
